Wind
further through level 2-4 in New Super Mario Bros. Wii. ]]Wind is a dangerous obstacle that appears in Super Mario Galaxy, New Super Mario Bros. Wii, Super Mario Galaxy 2, Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Super Paper Mario, Kirby's Epic Yarn and Kirby's Return to Dream Land. In Super Mario Galaxy, Wind makes an appearance in the Gusty Garden Galaxy. It can be identified by moving lines (very similar to its appearance in other games) Usually just before a gap full of windy weather, there is a Floaty Fluff around that Mario/Luigi can use to safely glide through the Wind and land on other planets. In New Super Mario Bros. Wii, Wind only appears in World 2-4 of World 2. Here, wind is identified by moving clouds of sand. Wind appears every few seconds and will usually push Mario and the gang (Luigi, Blue Toad, and Yellow Toad) further through the level. This can be used to their advantage such as reaching high areas and increasing their jump distance, however, it can also hinder them, as if they are not careful, they can bump/fall into other obstacles such as Bottomless Pits. Wind also carries Coins with. When Wind appears, all enemies in view will turn against it (shown in the picture above where the Koopa Troopa is walking in the opposite direction of it) and don't move until it goes away. It is possible to not be carried away when Wind appears. To do so, all one must do is simply crouch and stay still. Foos, enemies in World 7-5 of World 7 blow wind in the form of clouds, however, this wind does not push them away. It instead makes it harder for Mario and the gang to see when it is blown by them. Wind reappears in Super Mario Galaxy 2 in the Honeybloom Galaxy, Cloudy Court Galaxy and Grandmaster Galaxy, however, it is this time blown by large fans (though its appearance is the same as in the prequel). When Mario/Luigi uses the Cloud Flower to create a cloud platform within the path of a fan, the Wind from the fan will push the cloud platform away. Using this technique, Mario/Luigi can reach other planets. In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Wind is a quite common obstacle in The Subspace Emissary (being more common than Lava), appearing in levels such as The Wilds, The Wilds Part 2, The Swamp, Battleship Halberd Exterior and The Glacial Peak. It also appears in The Glacial Peak, The Swamp and possibly The Wilds parts of The Great Maze. It can be identified by moving lines. Wind in this game does not only blow players to the side, but it can also blow them upwards (The Swamp only). Wind is a much more dangerous obstacle in this game, since it can blow players into the Blast Lines at the sides or top of the screen, KOing or Star KOing them if this happens (depending on which direction the Wind the player encounted was blowing). Wind is also plays a role on Pokémon Stadium 2, during the Flying part of the stage. During the Flying part of the stage, Skarmory, Drifloon and Hoppip appear, as well as several wind turbines. These turbines blow Wind, making it possible to jump much higher than normal, as well as making it very difficult to get down to the surface of the stage. Some items such as Stickers will also be blown into the air along with the player and his/her opponents. Wind also appears on the returning stage from Super Smash Bros. Melee, Green Greens. Here, Whispy Woods will occasionally blow large powerful puffs of Wind that can blow the players away from him and sometimes off the stage as well (this attack was also present in Super Smash Bros. Melee). Borboras, enemies in The Subspace Emissary, can also blow Wind, which has the same effect as from Whispy Woods, however, numerous Borboras can push the player very far and can be a huge threat. Ridley can also produce Wind during his fight in Research Facility Part 2. In Super Paper Mario, Wind appears at the end of The Dotwood Tree and is red in color. The player can ride the red Wind it in order to reach a Warp Pipe that ends that particular chapter. In Kirby's Epic Yarn, Wind appears in a few levels such as Pyramid Sands of Hot Land and Tempest Towers of Dream Land. It can be identified by moving lines of different forms Much like in any other game, it blows side to side and will push Kirby/Prince Fluff in the direction it is heading towards. Kirby's/ Prince Fluff's Parachute form can prevent being carried away so easily by Wind. In Kirby's Return to Dream Land, Wind appears in a few levels such as stage 3 of Nutty Noon. In this stage, it can be identified by small moving clouds. It will blow Kirby and the gang (Meta Knight, King Dedede, Bandana Waddle Dee) away, which can be dangerous, for the heroes can be pushed into enemies and/or dangerous obstacles. It is to note that in all games that Wind appears in, it is very difficult to walk against. Gallery Borboras-1-.jpg|A Borboras blows Wind in The Battlefield Fortress of The Subspace Emissary. This is in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. 640px-PokemonStadium2-Flying-SSBBrawl.png|Some wind turbines create Wind during the Flying part of Pokémon Stadium 2. This is in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. KRtDL Wind 2.png|Some Wind blows Kirby around in stage 3 of Nutty Noon. It can be seen here if you closely (identified by small clouds). This is in Kirby's Return to Dream Land. KRtDL Wind.png|Some Wind blows Kirby around in stage 3 of Nutty Noon. If you look closely, you can see small clouds, which identify it. This is in Kirby's Return to Dream Land. KEY Wind.png|Some Wind blows Kirby and two Spear Waddle Dees around in Tempest Towers of Dream Land. It is shown in this picture in the form of several lines. This in in Kirby's Epic Yarn. SSBB Whispy Woods Wind.png|Whispy Woods blows Wind on the stage Green Greens in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. 640px-The Swamp.PNG|Fox travels across a large windy gap filled with platforms and Puppits in The Swamp. This Wind here is most likely blowing upwards. This is in The Subspace Emissary of Super Smash Bros. Brawl. FooProfile.png|A Foo blows Wind in World 7-5 of New Super Mario Bros. Wii. Floaty Fluff.png|Mario travels across a windy gap in the Gusty Garden Galaxy of Super Mario Galaxy. The wind in this picture is identified by the visible white lines. Category:Super Mario Galaxy obstacles Category:New Super Mario Bros. Wii obstacles Category:Super Mario Galaxy 2 Category:Super Smash Bros. Brawl Category:Super Paper Mario Category:Hazards and obstacles of Kirby's Epic Yarn Category:Hazards and Obstacles of Kirby's Return to Dream Land